Bleu, Jaune et Rose Grenouille
by SoFrost
Summary: Après huit mois... Dernier volet de la trilogie. Sara/Catherine Note: This is the French version of Frog Blue, Yellow and Pink


**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède rien si ce n'est ces quelques mots.

**Synopsis :** Après huit mois... Dernier volet de la trilogie. Sara/Catherine

**Note**: This is the French version of Frog Blue, Yellow and Pink

**Bonne lecture**

**So ;)**

* * *

**Bleu, Jaune e****t Rose Grenouille**

**By SoFrost**

**Sara**

J'ai toujours su que les films romantiques ne sont qu'un ramassis de conneries. C'est vrai, tout est facile, même quand l'histoire est compliquée et que tout le monde se déchire, c'est facile. Les gens se mettent ensembles en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Dans la réalité ça ne se passe pas comme ça, et quand tout part en vrille, eh ben…compliqué devient un euphémisme. Non, en fait rien n'est compliqué c'est juste nous qui rendons les situations compliquées, ou plutôt notre incapacité inhérente à ne pas savoir gérer nos émotions. C'est vrai, si on ne ressentait rien, la vie serait un grand fleuve tranquille.

Je n'ai jamais cru que les relations humaines étaient simples, ce n'est pas le cas en fait c'est un cauchemar pour moi parce qu'en dehors du cercle familial, les relations humaines ne sont que confusion et incompréhension pour moi. C'est donc pour cette raison que je me suis toujours évertuée à me protéger des gens.

Ce n'est pas une carapace qui m'entoure c'est une forteresse et j'en ai rendu l'accès si difficile que les seules personnes à entrer sont celles qui persévèrent et autant dire qu'elles n'ont pas été nombreuses au fil des années. J'ai appris bien tôt que le gens peuvent nous faire beaucoup de mal, physique et émotionnel. Mais le pire c'est que les personnes qui nous aiment nous font plus de mal que ceux qui n'ont aucune importance à nos yeux mon père est un bon exemple de cette théorie.

Je n'ai jamais souffert, vraiment souffert lorsqu'il s'agit de relations intimes pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'a pu atteindre mon cœur mes partenaires ont soit laissé tomber soit je ne les ai pas laisser s'approcher aussi près de mon appendice.

Cela dit il y a des choses qu'on ne prévoit pas. Dans mon cas, c'est Catherine que je n'ai pas vu venir.

En tout objectivité, elle est venue en traître. C'est vrai, cinq ans à me taper sur les nerfs de façon journalière, à me mettre les nerfs en pelote à chaque occasion, comment aurais-je pu voir en elle une menace pour mon cœur ?

Il est vrai que malgré nos disputes et notre relation déséquilibrée, elle a toujours montré à un certain intérêt à mon égard, genre 'ce n'est pas parce qu'on se froisse les plumes tous les jours que je ne tiens pas à toi comme je tiens aux garçons'. Ou encore, sa façon de s'insinuer à travers mes défenses, non parce que c'était de l'invasion, une invasion discrète mais une invasion quand même sa façon d'être proche de moi un instant avant de reprendre de la distance. Parfois c'était comme si elle pouvait voir à travers les murs de ma forteresse. Et peu importe le nombre de fois où je la repoussais et renforçais mes lignes de défense, elle persistait, doucement mais sûrement.

Alors oui, peut être que j'ai manqué de vigilance, ou bien c'est tout simplement la première à m'épuiser. J'entends par là que repousser l'invasion ennemie prend de l'énergie, et à force de toujours imposer sa présence, peut être que je me suis habituée à son agression pacifique.

Elle est entrée sans crier gare, et c'est sans crier gare qu'elle m'a embrassé pour la première fois. J'ai beau être assez maladroite voir inepte parfois lorsqu'il s'agit de lire des signaux mais là je peux affirmer avec la plus grande des certitudes que Catherine n'a fait aucun signal à mon attention.

Un beau jour elle a juste frappé à ma porte et après quelques secondes de silence elle m'a embrassée ce n'était rien de langoureux ou passionné, non juste un bref contact délicat entre ses lèvres et les miennes. Mes paupières étaient ouvertes lors du contact, aussi je me souviens avoir cligné des yeux une fois que ce fut fini, avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Là, loin d'être blessée ou prise de court par mon manque de réaction, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi et qu'elle en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle m'appréciait, qu'elle était attiré par ma personne non pas comme dans 'j'aimerais bien qu'on s'envoie en l'air une fois histoire que je purifie mon système', mais plutôt dans le genre 'j'aimerai t'inviter à sortir et voir où ça nous mène'. Autant dire que j'étais confuse certes nous étions amies, quoique ayant toujours une relation instable et fragile, mais à ce moment, j'ai eu l'impression d'être percutée par une tonne de brique.

Elle m'a interdit de répondre quoique ce soit dans l'instant – en même temps vu que j'avais perdu l'usage de la parole, toujours perturbée par les évènements, ça n'a pas été difficile de continuer sur ma lancée. Elle m'a demandé de dormir sur la question et de venir la voir quand j'aurais trouvé une réponse histoire qu'elle sache sur quel pied danser pour la suite.

Les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai redécouvert le sens du mot 'gamberger'.

Par un simple baiser Catherine avait mis mon cerveau en ébullition. Il m'était difficile de visualiser Catherine dans un contexte autre qu'amical – contexte qui a été dur a visualisé en premier lieu. J'avais beau y mettre beaucoup d'imagination mais l'image de Catherine et moi dans une relation intime m'était tout simplement impossible à concevoir.

Le baiser en soi était agréable sans pour autant déclencher des feux d'artifices, ce qui ne m'aidait en rien. Les mois ont passé – trois pour être précise, sans que je n'aborde le sujet. Catherine, pour sa part agissait comme si ce baiser n'avait été qu'un produit de mon imagination. En même temps c'est le MO de Catherine, une fois qu'elle a compris ce qui la perturbe, fait ce qui est en son pouvoir – à savoir me dire ce qu'elle ressentait, et que la balle n'est plus dans son camps… elle passe à autre chose.

Ce que je n'avais pas compris à ce moment, c'est que pendant que je gambergeais sur un simple baiser, Catherine s'était discrètement frayée un chemin au plus près de mon cœur en fait le baiser n'était qu'une diversion si bien qu'un jour alors qu'on étaient couvertes de suie après avoir récolté des indices dans la cave d'une maison ravagée par un incendie, ce jour est celui où j'ai eu la sensation de me prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac lorsque je me suis rendue compte que Catherine était belle, mais plus encore, que j'étais attirée par elle et pire encore, que j'étais déjà sur le point de tomber pour elle.

Alors je l'ai invité à sortir, et tout est allé à l'envers je l'ai embrassé dès qu'elle est arrivée et parce qu'il y avait des feux d'artifices j'ai su que je l'avais dans la peau et que mon cœur lui appartenait dès cet instant.

Et les trois années qui ont suivi m'ont prouvée que j'avais raison…

…Elles m'ont aussi prouvée que j'aurais dû faire plus attention et renforcer mes barricades, parce que mon cœur est bel et bien en miettes.

Je ne suis pas stupide, ni aveugle, je suis payée pour remarquer les détails alors il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer la distance entre Cath et moi, encore moins pour comprendre qu'elle était allée voir ailleurs.

J'ai quitté Vegas pendant cinq mois, après avoir annoncé à Catherine que je savais tout. J'avais réussi à garder mon calme jusque là, et le soir où j'ai tout dit à Catherine une fois chez moi, ma colère s'est déchaînée, j'en voulais à Catherine, j'en voulais à moi-même et à la Terre entière, aussi j'ai eu besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Catherine et moi. Après cinq mois passés auprès de ma famille en Californie, j'ai eu la sensation d'avoir géré ma colère, mais la vérité c'est que dès que j'ai vu Catherine tout est remonté en surface.

Il m'aura fallu encore un mois pour me calmer et me préparer à affronter Cath. La discussion n'a pas été agréable mais j'ai eu les réponses que je cherchais, et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé je savais déjà que je voulais toujours être avec elle.

J'ai décidé ce jour là que la discussion sur son infidélité serait close pour toujours, je lui ai posé toutes les questions que j'avais, elle m'a donné toutes les réponses, et par conséquent je me suis promis que je ne reviendrais jamais sur ce point. C'était une condition _sine qua none_ pour aller de l'avant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ait cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête en permanence, ni de me servir de ça à chaque fois qu'on se dispute. C'est du passé, et maintenant que tout a été clarifié je veux que ça repose au fin fond des méandres de ma mémoire.

Ça ne veut pas dire que j'oublie, juste que je lâche prise quant à tous les sentiments négatifs qui sont attachés à ce souvenir.

Il est difficile de dire que Cath et moi sommes à nouveau ensembles. Oui, on sort dîner, on va au cinéma; oui on passe du temps ensembles en dehors du boulot oui parfois je vais même jusqu'à lui prendre la main mais ça s'arrête là. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai toujours pas eu de signe, je n'ai toujours pas ce signe qui me dit que je peux y aller franchement, que je suis en sécurité en sa présence et que je peux à nouveau lui faire confiance.

Quel est ce signe ? Je n'en sais rien, c'est peut être un geste, une parole, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je sais que Catherine ne l'a pas fait. Et tant que je n'aurais pas perçu ce signe on ira nulle part. C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit il y a trois semaines de ça.

Même si elle m'a affirmé qu'elle ne baisserait pas les bras, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, si on n'arrive pas à régler notre situation actuelle, on laissera tomber toutes les deux non pas parce qu'on ne s'aime pas, mais seulement parfois tout l'amour du monde n'est pas suffisant pour recoller les morceaux.

Je soupire lourdement en me massant les tempes.

« Tout va bien Sara ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la porte de mon labo et y trouve Grissom. « Ouais Griss, tout va bien. Juste beaucoup de preuves à trier. »

« Finis d'étiqueter celle que tu es en train de faire puis rentre chez toi, le service prends fin dans dix minutes et je ne veux pas que tu fasse d'heures sup', compris ? » il prend un faux air autoritaire.

Grissom est aux petits soins avec moi depuis mon retour. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il se sent responsable de mon absence prolongée. Cette fois ci ce n'était pas lui la source du problème mais je n'ai rien dit parce que je pense que la leçon qu'il en a tirée bonne à retenir. Je ne suis pas acquise et je peux partir si je le souhaite. J'apprécie énormément Grissom, mais je pense que j'ai dû en subir beaucoup de sa part j'ai dû dire au revoir à une promotion que je méritais – je ne suis pas imbue de moi-même mais je me suis démenée pour faire mes preuves et je sais qu'à ce moment précis je méritais cette promotion, et tout le monde sait que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas eu c'est parce qu'il avait peur du 'qu'en dira-t-on'; pour cette même raison j'ai dû accepter le fait qu'il n'assure pas mes arrières sur certaines choses alors que si j'avais été un des garçons il n'aurait pas eu cette attitude et aussi pour cette même raison il ne me félicitait jamais pour mon job quand bien même je me démenais comme un diable sur certaines affaires.

Maintenant, il s'assure de me dire que j'ai bien bossé quand c'est le cas, il me traite sur un même pied d'égalité que les garçons. Et j'apprécie tout ça, c'est vrai, c'est une motivation supplémentaire pour moi j'ai envie de me donner à 200% à chaque fois sachant que mes efforts seront reconnus.

Je souris. « C'est toi le patron. »

« Si je ne te vois pas avant que tu partes, je te dis à la semaine prochaine, » il me fais un clin d'œil avant de partir aussi vite qu'il est venu.

« Ouais… sauf s'il y a une affaire ce week-end, » j'ajoute à voix basse avant de secouer la tête. Je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé et range tout en lieu sûr avant de me diriger dans les vestiaires.

Les garçons sont en pleine discussion quand j'entre, tous les trois sont en train de se changer.

« Dis Sara, on va prendre une bière, tu te joins à nous ? » Nick demande.

« Pas ce soir, désolée, je suis vraiment crevée. »

« Tu sais depuis que t'es rentrée tu ne traînes plus avec nous, on va se vexer à force, » Warrick boude.

« Il a raison, » Nick acquiesce.

« Allons, allons, vous savez que je vous aime. Ce n'est que partie remise… »

« C'est aussi ce que tu dis depuis que t'es revenue, » Warrick continue de bouder.

« D'accord, voilà ce que je propose, vendredi prochain tout le monde vient chez moi pour le week-end, jeux vidéo, films, bières et pizzas est ce que c'est assez pour me faire pardonner ? » je leur fait les yeux doux.

« Oh que oui, mais attention si tu nous fais faux bon, moi je demande le divorce, » Warrick me prévient.

« Moi aussi, » Nick renchérit avant de quitter les vestiaires avec Warrick.

Je souris en secouant la tête. Bon ils n'ont peut être pas tort, je les ai un peu délaissés mais assurément je vais me rattraper.

Je me tourne quand je sens un regard persistant sur moi, il s'agit de Greg qui est toujours assis à mes côtés, l'air sévère.

« Il va falloir faire mieux que ça en ce qui me concerne, » il me prévient.

Greg est quand même celui dont je suis le plus proche, je ne compte pas les heures qu'il a passé à mes côtés quand j'avais besoin d'un ami, et qu'il a toujours été disponible pour moi, quelle que soit l'heure, quel que soit le jour. Je lui ai bien rendu l'appareil, mais il est vrai que depuis que je suis revenue, ma situation avec Cath, m'a un peu accaparée donc je comprends qu'il en demande un peu plus de moi, je lui dois bien ça.

« Mardi soir chez moi, et tu pourras même y passer la nuit. »

« Rien que toi et moi ? » il demande.

« Rien que toi et moi, » je confirme. « Je promets, je promets, je promets, » j'ajoute sans qu'il ne me le demande.

« Trois fois, je t'ai à l'œil, » il me lance son regard de 'méchant', puis il se lève, m'embrasse le front avant de sortir pour rejoindre Nick et Warrick.

Je soupire et me masse la nuque d'une main, le service a été long et je suis vraiment sur les rotules. Je me lève et ouvre mon casier. Je remarque tout de suite que quelque chose n'y a pas sa place quand j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus j'ai l'impression d'être percutée de plein fouet par un camion.

**OOO**

_« C'est dingue, ce que les gens sont prêtes à faire pour trouver l'amour,» Nick déclare, en faisant référence à l'affaire qu'on vient juste de clore, avant de se servir un café._

_« Je trouve ça ridicule, » j'hausse les épaules. « Il s'est fait avoir par tout le monde. Et il persiste, avoue que ça frôle l'idiotie. »_

_« Hey, l'amour n'a pas de prix, au moins il continue d'y croire, » Nick répond._

_« Ce qui est pathétique quand tu vois ce que ça lui apporte,» je secoue la tête avant de me servir une tasse de café à mon tour._

_« A chacun sa façon de trouver le grand amour, Sidle, » intervient Catherine, alors qu'elle cherche quelque chose à manger._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. « Le grand amour… » je pouffe_

_« Tu ne crois pas en l'amour ? » Warrick demande intrigué._

_« Non, je crois en l'amour, l'amour est un sentiment tout à fait réel avec des degrés différents mais je ne crois pas en ce mythe que les gens appellent 'le grand amour', » je nuance. _

_« Tu dis ça maintenant, on te le rappellera quand tu trouveras le grand amour, » Nick ricane._

_« Je ne risque pas de trouver ce qui n'existe pas, » je renifle avec amusement._

_« Oh, je suis vexé, Sara, tu me brises le cœur là, » Greg ajoute d'un air dramatique avec sa main sur sa poitrine._

_« T'es cynique Sidle, pour ma part je suis sure que le grand amour existe. »_

_« Quand tu le trouves fais moi signe, » je rétorque avec sarcasme._

_«Mais dis moi, c'est le fait que Grissom t'ait rejetée qui te rend si amère ? » Catherine passe immédiatement à l'attaque. Dans d'autre circonstances je me serai peut être énervée mais là je suis de bonne humeur donc je laisse pisser._

_« Allons, allons, pas la peine de sortir les armes, on parle d'amour ici, » Warrick nous tempère._

_« T'inquiète Warrick, » je ris doucement. « Chacun croit ce qu'il veut, » je dis calmement. « En ce qui me concerne, il y a plus de chances de trouver une grenouille rose vif à pois jaunes fluo et aux pattes bleues marines que 'le grand amour'. »_

_« Ah et t'es spécialiste en grenouilles toi maintenant ? » Catherine revient à la charge. « Avec le nombre incommensurable d'espèces animales inconnues, si ça se trouve il y a des milliers de grenouilles qui correspondent à ta description au moment même où on parle. »_

_« Non, je ne pense pas Catherine. Mère Nature a beau être très fantaisiste il lui arrive aussi d'avoir le bon sens de ne pas franchir certaines limites, » je ris de plus belle. « Mais cela dit, si tu trouve une grenouille pareille, je suis prête à m'imposer le supplice ultime : vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est pour dire à quel point je suis confiante. »_

_« Ah, ah, très drôle Sidle, » elle crache sans humour. _

_Je secoue la tête en riant. « Une grenouille rose à pois jaunes et aux pattes bleues… franchement, » je continue de glousser en sortant de la salle de repos._

**OOO**

Je tends une main tremblante vers mon casier mes doigts effleurent une grenouille en plastique fraîchement peinte en rose vif, avec des pois jaunes fluo et des pattes bleues marines.

Je prends le petit jouet dans le creux de ma main et le regarde comme si c'était la 7ème merveille du monde. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que si ma vue est brouillée ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai eu le souffle coupé, mais surtout parce que je pleure.

C'est tout un torrent d'émotions qui se déchaîne en moi et je ne pense pas être en mesure de le contenir. Mon cœur est erratique et j'ai l'impression que tout en moi s'éveille voilà que depuis presque un an je me sens comme anesthésiée, mais là, je ressens tellement de choses que mes veines sont en feu.

J'essuie mes larmes avec le revers de ma manche et saisis le papier plié qui est accroché à la grenouille en plastique, et y lis ces mots '_Sois _ma_ grenouille, C'_. Je ne peux retenir un léger rire avant que mes larmes ne redoublent.

Il y a des moments comme ça où on sait que peut importe ce qu'il se passe dans le monde à cet instant, ce qu'on vit est d'une beauté exceptionnelle, que le moment qu'on vit ne pourra jamais être égalé. C'est un de ces moments si puissants émotionnellement, qu'on s'en souviendra toujours avec une clarté déconcertante.

Je sens comme une décharge électrique me parcourir le corps, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais, même si avant ce moment j'ignorais que je le cherchais.

Je ferme mon casier, prends mes affaires et cours dans les couloirs comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses, je me précipite jusqu'à ma voiture, prends tout juste le temps de mettre ma ceinture avant de démarrer en trombes.

Il me faut à peine vingt minutes pour arriver à destination. Je gare ma voiture de manière sommaire et en descend rapidement pour franchir la distance qui me sépare de la porte d'entrée.

Je tambourine le bois avec urgence et quelques secondes plus tard, Catherine m'ouvre la porte, elle est en t-shirt et pantalon de jogging, elle a l'air un peu hagard ce qui me laisse deviner que je l'ai réveillé bien que ce soit égoïste de ma part, je m'en fiche.

J'ai le cœur qui bât si vite que j'en suis toute essoufflée.

« Je… » je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » elle me demande avec inquiétude, j'ai peut être l'air plus hystérique, désespérée, perdue, dingue et autre que je ne le pensais, mais là encore je m'en fous.

« Ce jour où on est allé pique-niquer avec Linds au parc, quand il y a eu une averse terrible et qu'il a fallut qu'on courent comme des dératées pour trouver un abris je suis tombée dans la boue et ta veste a été déchirée après s'être accrochée à une branche et une fois à la voiture, on s'est rendue compte qu'on avait perdu les clefs et qu'il a fallut qu'on les cherche près d'une heure sous une pluie torrentielle… on a eu un énorme fou rire, et à ce moment précis je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, ou du moins j'ai eu la certitude que je t'aimais, » je me perds dans mes souvenirs et ris doucement.

Je la regarde et je vois bien qu'elle est un peu surprise par mon discours, mais je continue parce que ce que j'ai à dire est important, et que si je ne lui dis pas maintenant, j'ai peur d'imploser.

« Mais j'avais tort… en fait quand j'y pense ces trois années, je n'étais pas amoureuse… » elle a un léger mouvement de recul, estomaquée. « En fait, je me rends compte que ce que je ressentais pendant ces années, n'était qu'un aperçu… de tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi… » j'essuie mes larmes – qui ne semblent pas vouloir cesser de couler, d'un rapide mouvement de main.

« Je sais tout ça avec clarté, parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, il y a vingt minutes, » je fourre une main dans ma poche pour en extraire la grenouille. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, dès le moment où j'ai tenu cette grenouille ridicule dans mes mains, » je lui dis d'une voix tremblante d'émotions. « Mais ça n'empêche que j'avais raison, le grand amour n'existe pas, par ce que qualifier ce que je ressens de grand amour serait trop réducteur, bien trop réducteur… » je passe à nouveau le revers de ma main sur mes joues.

Il y a un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, elle laisse s'échapper un sourire de soulagement, alors que ses émotions la submergent à son tour.

« Mais j'avais tort sur un seul point, » je continue. « Le supplice ultime serait de passer le reste de mes jours sans toi… Je t'aime Cath, et je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparées, » je lui confesse enfin.

« Je t'aime tellement, » dit elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

« Je veux être ta grenouille, » j'ajoute avec un léger rire.

Elle me regarde un sourire merveilleux aux lèvres, les yeux emplis de larmes mais elle n'a jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Je décide que je ne peux plus attendre, lui dis que je l'aime à nouveau avant de l'embrasser avec un amour renouvelé et enflammé. Elle me retourne mon baiser fougueusement on s'étreint l'une l'autre avec force, comme pour fusionner nos deux corps le baiser est salé du fait de nos larmes, mais je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon.

On tangue à l'intérieur de la maison, je ferme la porte d'un coup de pied, et la dernière pensée cohérente qui traverse mon esprit est le fait que j'ai besoin de sentir son corps, sa peau, son cœur battre contre le mien, de la redécouvrir, et de l'aimer jusqu'à en crevé, avec tout ce que je suis, l'aimer.

Elle est ma grenouille et moi la sienne, et je passerai le reste de mes jours à faire en sorte que ce soit toujours le cas.


End file.
